Wish Upon A Cherry Blossom
by Ashitaka99
Summary: What if cherry trees, when in bloom could grant wishes, however mundane? Would you be prepared to have your life turned upside down to have your wish fulfilled? Even if it means you may never return?
1. The Wish

_**This was a request from two of my friends, Danielle and Jessica who were wondering what it would be like to somehow jump into one of our mutual favorite anime.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. It belongs solely to Rumiko Takahashi. Otherwise I have altered the world of Inuyasha for use in my story. **_

_**Please enjoy!**_

_**Ashitaka**_

* * *

Anika sighed as she checked the time on her new watch that her father had given her that morning. She smiled at it affectionally as she recalled her excitement at it, and the joy that played across her fathers features when he handed the small, wrapped box to her.

It was graduation day. A day for celebration._ Amazing how graduation can bring such a flood of memories to mind._ Turning to her friends sitting on either side of her, she closed her eyes as she sent out a silent plea to whoever or whatever out there that she woudn't get separated from them, the two girls who were like sisters to her. Sighing sadly, she opened her eyes and turned her attention back to the speaker on stage as she reached out and grasped her two friends hands, squeezing them gently to which the responded in turn.

Startled at the raven haired Anika's touch, the brunette with wide hazel eyes turned her attention to her friend. ''Are you alright Anika?''

''Yeah, I am. It's just that graduation is bringing back a flood of memories you know. What about you Matika?''

''Oh yeah? I totally get you there. Remember how we all met?'' Matika turned to Anika with her mischievous trademark grin, sending both girls into a fit of giggles. The red head on Anika's other side leaned forward towards the other two giggling girls with her eyebrow raised.

''And what could you possibly find to giggle about without me?'' Yuki asked as she crossed her arms acrossed her chest, attempting to look upset although she was failing at it. ''Well, don't keep me waiting. Fill me in.''

Anika turned to her to fill her in on the joke when Tanaka-sensei turned towards them with his usual scowl on his face as he hushed the girls. He was always considered a source of entertainment for the girls during their classical Japanese classes for his dour expressions and strange mannerisms. The girls quieted their giggling, causing them to sigh in unison as they attempted to focus their attention to the endless stream of speakers who never seemed to ever stop talking.

A few hours later...

Matika, Anika, and Yuki walked out of the Auditorium togeher, arm in arm with each other as they headed over to their favorite place on the school grounds, a beautiful Sakura tree in full bloom. Their hearts grew heavier as the drew closer to the tree, only adding to the solitude the girls were seeking after the long, tedious ceremony they had just left. Matika flopped down onto the ground at the trees base ungraciously, laying back and folding her arms under head, watching the slight breeze stir the branches above her as Anika sank down to lean back against the tree's trunk as she pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. Anika tilted her head up to look at her red headed friend Yuki, patting the ground beside her.

Matika taking notice that Yuki had yet to sit down, shook her head at her. ''Did you want to sit on my coat princess?'' She asked smirking.

Turning her nose up at her friend, Yuki crossed her arms acrossed her chest yet again. ''No I do not. An for the record, I am NOT a princess, I am a lady.'' She sighed as she slowly sat down in what could only be described as a decidedly lady-like manner, her legs bent to the side, her hands resting in her lap, back straight.

''So says the princess. Once a princess, always a princess.'' Matika shot back, a grin spread across her face.

''Shut it you two. Don't you know that this is our last time together like this? Matika is off Tokyo to kick off your writing debut, while I am off to Kyoto for nursing school. It's only Yuki who will be staying here in Kanazawa. It truly sadens me to be parted from you both.'' Anika sighed sadly, looking down at her knees.

''I know what you mean, but there is nothing we can do about it.'' Matika pulled at the red plaid, pleated skirt of their school uniform as she looked away, fighting tears that were threatening to roll down her face.

''It breaks my heart to be left behind while you two are moving on with your lives. I'm the one who will be watching from the sidelines as your lives move farther and farther away from me. '' Yuki sniffled as she spoke, her heart breaking with every word. Matika sat up and moved to hold her friends hands as they looked at each other sadly, all fighting tears back.

''I wish that we all could go somewhere, a place we could all stay together, where it is not expected for us to grow apart. I can't lose you guys! You are the closest to sisters that I have. Family shouldn't have to part from each other.'' Matika murmured softly as her tears finally fell down her cheeks.

''I would love nothing more than to stay with you both. I can't stand the thought of being parted from either of you. Where would we even find such a place? Does one even exist?'' Anika added passionately, squeezing the other girls hands. Matika and Anika allowed Yuki to gently pull them into a group hug as she wrapped her arms around her friends. All the girls at this point could feel their tears flowing down their cheeks as they stood huddled together.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by a soft pink light, appearing out of no where as the breeze kicked up to a strong wind that seemed to be encircling the girls. The Sakura blossoms and leaves rose to join the wind, as it whipped around the girls fiercely, causing the girls to squeal in fright.

''Your wish is mine to grant. Good luck and enjoy your new lives.'' A disembodied voice murmured to the girls softly from no where.

''Who was that?'' Matika shouted over the sound of the ever increasing wind. Before they could get an answer to the question, blackness fell over the girls and whisked them away into unconsciousness.

A hop, skip, and a jump later...

Upon waking, all the girls found themselves still huddled together, but sitting in a beautiful green field atop a hill with multicolored wild flowers scattered around randomly. As the girls looked around themselves curiously with wide eyes. There was a lovely warm breeze rustling the leaves of the near by woods where birds were singing. The hill over looked a valley with rice patties all uniformly scattered across the valleys floor with a quaint village in the center.

''Girls, I don't think we are in Kansas anymore.'' Yuki spoke softly, quoting from her favorite foreign film.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

_**1) Sakura is the Japanese cherry tree**_

_**2) Kanazawa is a real city, located in the Ishikawa prefecture. A very beautiful city I have visited back in 2012.**_

_**3) There are many schools in Japan who have required their students to wear school uniforms. Girls are generally in skirts, dress shirts, blazers, a tie of some sort, socks, and loafers. Boys are in dress pants, dress shirt, ties, blazers, and sometimes the school has regulations on what they weat under their dress shirts as well.**_

_**4) ''I don't think we are in Kansas anymore.'' is a quote from the Wizard of Oz which is in both the book and movie forms.**_


	2. Not In Kanas Anymore

_**This was a request from two of my friends, Danielle and Jessica who were wondering what it would be like to somehow jump into one of our mutual favorite anime. I am introducing some of the characters from InuYasha in this chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. It belongs solely to Rumiko Takahashi. Otherwise I have altered the world of Inuyasha for use in my story. **_

_**Please enjoy!**_

_**Ashitaka**_

* * *

Anika looked around herself in worry as the slight breeze moved around them, causing her black hair to get caught up in it. Yuki sat close to her trembling slightly as she grabbed onto her arm tightly. She frowned slightly as she sat there, trying to figure out just want happened logically as she absentmindly patted her red headed friends hands. Matika on the other hand was grinning widely as she rose to her feet standing next to her seated friends as she laughed out loud.

''I'd say this isn't Kanas! It's certainly not Kanazawa either!'' She excitedly reached and pulled her friends to their feet. ''Lets go look around!''

''I think NOT!'' Yuki stated frightenedly as she once more grasped Anika's arm, holding it tightly as if her life depended on it.

''I think that Yuki's right, it isn't safe to just wander around here but we can't just sit here in the open like this.''

''Then why don't we go down to that village then? I am willing to bet that the people there could help us.'' Matika pointed down the hill to the village in the pretty little valley.

Looking to where Matika was pointing, Anika nodded. ''I agree. Why don't you lead the way there then Matika?'' She grinned back at her two friends and eagerly started to make her way down the hill. Prying Yuki's hands off her arm and taking her by the hand, she gently pulled the red head with her down the hill following Matika.

The girls looked around themselves in wonder as they made their way to the bottom of the hill and navigated their way around the rice patties before finding themselves at the outskirts of the village. Anika wore a serious expression on her face as she thought of how to approach the villagers who were now stopping their work to stare at them. They started to whisper amongst themselves, causing Yuki to whimper in fear, and Anika to start to panic slightly trying to think of what to do next when Matika waltzed right up to a small group of women.

''Konnichiwa madamu.'' Matika softly spoke to the women before clasping her hands in front of her before bowing deeply to them. Anika pulled Yuki with her up to where Matika was, both bowing to the women.

''Konnichiwa.'' The ladies murmured in return, bowing back to the girls. ''Can we help you?'' One of the women asked stepping forward. She looked as if she was only a few years older then themselves. She was a petite woman wearing a red and white patterned kimono with a green wrap around over her bottom half of the kimono. Her long black hair tied back with a white ribbon, with fringe bangs, and a bit of hair left loose to frame her pretty face.

''Yes. We are strangers here who seem to have gotten ourselves lost. Can you tell us where we are?'' Matika asked, smiling brightly up at the women. The women glanced to one another before the woman who spoke earlier gestured the girls to follow her.

''Follow me girls. You shouldn't be out travelling if you don't know where you are going. It isn't safe.'' The woman lead them away into the village, setting an easy pace. ''Who are you young ladies?'' She asked, turning back with a sweet smile.

Anika, speaking up for the first time cleared her throat. ''I am Anika Honda and this is Yuki Monori." She indicated herself and and the quivering red head beside her. The young woman nodded, acknowledging their introductions before turning to the brunette walking beside her.

"I am Matika Chiyoko. Who am I adressing?" She asked their young guide.

"It is nice to meet you all, Anika, Yuki, and Matika. I am Sango. I am taking you to meeting a friend of mine and this villages priestess, Kaede. She will be the best to help you." Sango smiled openly to the girls as they made their way through the village, towards a small house settled at the base of a steep slope where there was a set of steps carved into it leading up to a set of torii. In front of the home, sat a handsome man with shoulder length black hair that was tied back, and wearing a set of blue and black monks robes. His face as serene and gentle as he played with a set of sweet toddlers. The toddlers were adorable set of twin little girls, one in a green kimono the other in a pink one, both had rose red obi's, and both had shoulder length black hair. And both little girls strongly resembled their guide Sango.

Sango smiled sweetly as the little girls turned from the handsome monk and toddled over to Sango with their arms open. Sango bent down and scoop the girls up, as the monk came over to them and took the little one in green from her.

"Well hello ladies. Who are your friends Sango?" He turned his curious gaze over to the three girls standing off to the side.

"Girls, this is my husband, Miruku. The little one he has is Fumi, and this is Ami." She indicated towards them. "These are a few young women who got lost while travelling, Matika, Anika, and Yuki. I felt they should be introduced to Kaede." He looked over the trio who were all dressed identically in their school uniforms. He lost his smile and looked them over gravely.

"Yes I think thats best." He stepped aside to let Sango lead the girls into the small house. The enterance way was packed earth, swept clean with a stone step that lead to a soft planked floor. In the center was a irori wiht a merry fire burning within it, a pot bubbling away hanging on a pole above the flames. A older woman sat infront of it, stirring the pot, smiling at the visitors to her home.

Matika looked around the cozy, warm house with a slight smile on her face. This was more, more than what she had hoped for in her wildest dreams. She removed her shoes and moved over to sit at the womans left, Anika and Yuki trailing along behind her as Sango and her family sat to the womans right.

"I am the priestess Kaede. Welcome to my home ladies. Where are you from?" She looked them over with a serious expression on her face as did Miroku and Sango. "You must have been sent by her. Are you from the future as well?"

"But...how...how did you konw?" Anika stuttered in shock, surprise written across Matika and Yukis faces.

"My girl, you are not the first from your time to visit us."

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

_**1) Sakura is the Japanese cherry tree**_

_**2) Kanazawa is a real city, located in the Ishikawa prefecture. A very beautiful city I have visited back in 2012.**_

_**3) There are many schools in Japan who have required their students to wear school uniforms. Girls are generally in skirts, dress shirts, blazers, a tie of some sort, socks, and loafers. Boys are in dress pants, dress shirt, ties, blazers, and sometimes the school has regulations on what they weat under their dress shirts as well.**_

_**4) ''I don't think we are in Kansas anymore.'' is a quote from the Wizard of Oz which is in both the book and movie forms.**_

_**5) Konnichiwa is translated as ''Hello''. Madamu is madame in Japanese.**_

_**6) Bowing is a polite method of greeting another person, the degree of the depth of the bow dictates the respect for another person of higher status. Basically, its really polite.**_

_**7) Irori is a sunken hearth in a Japanese house**_


End file.
